role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
GegeneesMask
GegeneesMask (ジェネジネスマスク Jenejinesumasuku) is a Nocturne with a Gegenees motif from Universe-31, a former member of The Monsters and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Not much is known about GegeneesMask's personality due to him being long dead and being mostly only known between the Monsters. What is known is that he acted as the big muscle of the group and was a highly valuable member to the team. It is known that he got along well with GorgonMask and KarkadannMask. History GegeneesMask hailed from Universe-31 along with GorgonMask and the two became some of the earliest members of SkullMask's group then known as "The Monsters". He also helped found a base in Athens with GorgonMask, to which they shared. He was one of the most feared and destructive members of the Monsters, helped his brute strength and massive size. In 2014, one fateful day that would mark with The Monsters to this day was when during an attack on Tokyo, GegeneesMask fought off three Jaegers known as Zulu Vesta, Defiant Prophet and Caelum Angelus. He managed to defeat all three of them and then pounded his fists onto his chest victoriously. He and along with CatoblepasMask's and KarkadannMask's freak weather storm were doing mass chaos in Tokyo, up until Ultraseven then arrived and fought The Monsters off, but primarily GegeneesMask. Ultraseven and GegeneesMask had a long and brutal fight, one that according to KitsuneMask felt like it dragged for hours and hours. Finally it came to a conclusion to which it seemed GegeneesMask was about to defeat Ultraseven, up until Ultraseven grabbed some dirt and debris and threw it at GegeneesMask's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Ultraseven then launched his Eye Slugger at him, only for KitsuneMask to intervene and slice at the Eye Slugger with one of her katanas, but it only managed to cut 3/4's of the Eye Slugger, making GegeneesMask being unable to catch it and making it go even quicker. The shortened Eye Slugger then cut at GegeneesMask's forehead (specifically between the eyes), killing him. In a later RP, he was mentioned and seed in WoodsMask's flashback to his last mission with The Monsters, in where GegeneesMask participated in and threw a giant boulder at the opposing enemy forces. Abilities * Six Arms: GegeneesMask had six arms to which he could use for combat and among many other uses. * Brute Strength: GegeneesMask was very strong, being able to take out many opponents at once and could throw a Jaeger and toss them aside with ease. Weaknesses * Light Energy: GegeneesMask was weak to light energy. * Forehead: GegeneesMask's weakspot was at his forehead. Just one strike there from Ultraseven's shortened Eye Slugger was enough to kill him. Trivia * GegeneesMask is currently the only known Nocturne Titan. The other is MoaiMask. * GegeneesMask's allignment with the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. He wasn't present for the first wave of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes but was present for the emergence of The Monsters and stayed with them until his demise. Since The Monsters would later become part of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes's second wave, it can be said that GegeneesMask is technically a member in that sense. He is still counted as a Brotherhood member by CobraMask and SkullMask as well. * His pointed arrow horn is meant to be an homage to Roofless from The Thief and the Cobbler. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Titans Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs